The Dangers of Hypnosis
by SecretSky
Summary: Sakura generously chooses Naruto to be her guinea pig for a new genjutsu which will cause the person to fall in love with the first person they see. Unfortunately, the first thing he sees is one Sasuke Uchiha. Now, separated from his own body, Naruto is forced to watch himself acting like a lovesick puppy, and worst of all, Sakura doesn't know how to change him back. SasuNaru


**AN:** Ok, so I couldn't help myself. I read this awesome doujinshi and I just have to make the fanfic version of it. Plus, it stopped short! I needed more, so I will be adding more to the story.

* * *

The Dangers of Hypnosis

Chapter 1

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sakura?" asked Naruto. "I'm not sure about this."

He sat on the bench in front of the girl, tapping his foot on the ground nervously. A few late summer leaves which had fallen from the still tree branches above him crunched in protest underfoot, and a soft breeze brought with it the smell of the roses growing nearby. It would have been the perfect day for relaxing under said tree were it not for the fact that Sakura had suddenly got it into her head to try a new jutsu. Her partner in crime for this particular experiment? None other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was always happy for the chance to spend time with her, but…he had a bad feeling about this.

Sakura shot him her most winning smile, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"Don't worry, Naruto." she said, putting her hands on her hips, "Even Kakashi-sensei says I'm the genjutsu type, so you have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." said Naruto although he didn't sound quite convinced.

Sakura held up a large copper coin with a hole cut out of its middle. It dangled on the red string matching the girl's own blood red dress, and she couldn't help snickering inwardly.

Ok, so this was less of a genjutsu, more of a 'hypnosis-type thing she'd seen on TV and wanted to try' jutsu, but still, it was pretty much the same, wasn't it?

"Ok, Naruto." she said, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her. "Now, keep your eyes locked tight on this coin. Got it?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly. The evil glint in Sakura's eyes wasn't exactly helping to ease his fears. Still, since when could he say no to that girl? He sighed and fixed his gaze on the copper coin, following its course as it began to sway slowly to and fro in Sakura's grip.

Left and right. Left and right.

The coin began to sway just a little faster. Left, right, left right.

"Keep watching the coin, Naruto." said Sakura in a soft tone. "You are getting sleepy. You are getting very sleepy. Your eyelids feel heavy."

The coin continued to swing slowly in front of Naruto's vision, and Sakura as well as the world around her seemed to turn fuzzy and dark. He blinked, still following the coin with his eyes.

"You will fall into a deep sleep." continued Sakura, her voice fading to an odd echo. "And when you wake up, you will fall deeply in love with the very first person you see. You will do anything that person asks."

Naruto's eyelids felt like they were being dragged down by invisible strings and he struggled to keep them open.

"Sakura-chan, that's…horrible…" he mumbled before the invisible strings won, forcing his eyelids shut. His head drooped back, and everything turned to black.

* * *

There he was, a completely hypnotized Naruto Uzumaki slouched on the bench, his soft snores being sent skyward into the summer air.

Sakura gazed at him in surprise for a moment before literally jumping for joy and punching the air in victory. "Yes! I did it! I knew it would work! I'm a genius."

She smiled and stared at the sleeping boy. His face was turned up towards the sun, blond hair catching the bright rays of light. His head was craned back, vaguely supported by the slats of the bench, and just a tiny bit of drool had gathered at the corner of his mouth.

_What should I do now, _mused Sakura.

"I know." she said aloud, a large grin spreading on her face as the idea came to her. "I'll go find Akamaru."

She let out a loud snicker and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"I can't wait to see Naruto fall in love with Kiba's dog. This is going to be so funny."

And she ran off in search of Akamaru.

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched. Opening his eyes, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Oww,"_ he said, _"That was mean, Sakura-chan."_

He frowned. There was an odd sound behind him like wood being sawn. He looked round and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. There, sitting back on the bench, his head drooped back and snoring gently was _him -_ he, himself, Naruto freaking Uzumaki.

"_Huh?"_ he said._ "What is this? What's going on?"_

It was then he realized that although he was speaking his voice wasn't coming out. He clapped a hand to his throat. He could hear himself in his head, but no noise actually escaped his mouth. He frowned and waved his hand in front of the other Naruto's sleeping face. The other Naruto didn't stir.

He pressed his hand to the other Naruto's face and felt a jolt of shock shoot through him as his hand passed right through the face. It was an odd tingling sensation like small zaps of electricity. He quickly pulled his hand away and stared at it.

"_This is…m__y inner self." _He looked up and around him in bewilderment. _"Sakura-chan, what have you done?"_

"So this is where he was." said a voice behind him, and Naruto turned, his blood running cold.

No, not him. Anyone but him.

"_Sasuke." _He whispered the dreaded name.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha in all his bastardly glory. His dark brows were knitted together in a frown as he stared down at outer Naruto sleeping on the bench, and he let out a frustrated noise.

"Jeeze," said Sasuke. "He's dead asleep in the middle of the day."

He bent down and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, shaking him.

"Hey, wake up, idiot." He said. "Today it's your turn to do the mission report."

Naruto felt like he was going to faint on the spot, the blood rushing to his head as panic overtook him. He waved his arms trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"_No, you idiot!"_ He yelled,_ "Don't touch me! If I wake up, it'll be awful." _

He ran up to Sasuke and tried to grab his arm, but his hands just slipped straight through. Sasuke began to slap outer Naruto's cheek who still lay dead asleep on the bench.

"Hey, Naruto." he said loudly. "How long are you going to sleep, huh? Wake up."

He slapped the other Naruto harder. "Wake up, usuratonkachi."

The boy on the bench opened his eyes with a groan and looked up only to be met with the sight of a pair of dark eyes and pale skin framed by hair as black as night.

"Do you want me to step on you?" asked Sasuke in a threatening tone.

The other Naruto's face flushed as he just stared at Sasuke for moment, his eyes growing wide. His eyes literally seemed to sparkle, and Sasuke quirked a brow at the odd reaction.

_No, no, no, no, no, _thought inner Naruto, clasping his hands to his head and staring at his doppelganger. _This can't be happening._

The other Naruto leapt up then, catching Sasuke off guard and threw himself at him. "Yes!" he shouted, "Step on me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a yell of surprise and fell back.

A moment later and the outer Naruto was on the ground howling in pain as Sasuke stomped on him as hard as he could, his expression murderous.

"Is this enough for you? Eeeh?" he said, his voice laced with killing intent.

"Aaah! Ow! Oow!" yelled the hapless doppelganger.

"_Stop it, you bastard. That's my body."_ shouted inner Naruto although he might as well have been talking to a wall for all the difference it made.

"Ah!" shrieked a feminine voice nearby, and both Sasuke and inner Naruto turned to see Sakura holding Kiba's small white puppy, her green eyes wide.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." she said quietly coming up to them, "You didn't wake Naruto up did you?"

Sasuke shot her a suspicious look, his foot still planted firmly on the other Naruto's head.

"Meaning, I shouldn't have woken him up?" He glared at the girl. "What's going on, Sakura? Explain."

Sakura cowered under the intense gaze and held Akamaru tightly to her chest who whined and wriggled unhappily in her grip. "Um, well, he was supposed to fall in love with the first person he saw when he woke up. It's…hypnosis." She paused. "No, I mean…it's a type of genjutsu I wanted to try."

"Genjutsu?" repeated Sasuke in disbelief, and then took a quick step back as outer Naruto leapt towards him, his lips puckered for a kiss.

"Sasuke." The outer Naruto whined in protest when Sasuke blocked him, putting his hand against his forehead to stop him from advancing.

"That's why he's acting so weird?" asked Sasuke, glowering at the lovestruck Naruto.

"_Psht! Of course it is, you idiot. Like I would ever act like this."_ said inner Naruto, folding his arms and glaring at Sasuke.

"Hurry up and undo the genjutsu, Sakura." said Sasuke, desperation edging his voice as the other Naruto continued trying to push towards him, his mouth still puckered.

Sakura lifted Akamaru up and hid her face behind him like he was a shield. "I- I'm so sorry. I-I don't know how to undo it…"

"What?!" yelled Sasuke.

At the same time, inner Naruto threw his hands to his head and yelled, _"What do you think I am, Sakura-chan? Your personal guinea pig?"_

Of course, no one could hear him. More's the pity. His world had just turned into a horrible black pit of despair. What on earth had Sakura been thinking testing a genjutsu on him that she didn't even know how to undo? Now he was stuck watching this madness unfold, and with no way back. His head drooped, misery weighing down on him like a dark cloud.

Sakura bowed, her face a mask of contrition. "I am truly sorry." She said. "I'll find a way to turn Naruto back to normal."

Sasuke just stared at her, unable to speak.

"Just give me two…no…" she paused. "…one day." Just stay with him for one day, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's frowned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at the other Naruto and back at Sakura.

"Tch! Just hurry up and start looking." he said.

"R-right." replied Sakura, "I'm sure there's a way."

"Then I'll be with Sasuke today." said the other Naruto, his voice filled with glee, and he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke stared ahead in shock for a moment, saying nothing. Then it was like an explosion. He flared up and smacked the outer Naruto. Hard. The boy went flying, falling to the ground in a heap. Sasuke advanced on him, an aura of sheer menace crackling in the air as he raised his fists assumedly to send the outer Naruto into a world of pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, stepping in front of him and holding up her hands. "Wait. Naruto's like this because of the genjutsu. Go easy on him. Be lenient."

The outer Naruto sat up, rubbing his head and looked up at Sasuke, hurt reflected in his eyes.

Inner Naruto felt like he was going to explode. This was insane. He glared at Sasuke.

"_Damn it, Sasuke. It's only a matter of time before I'm back to normal."_ He said, raising his fist at the bastard. _"Just you wait. I'll remember this you idiot. Idiot!"_

Sasuke glowered at the outer Naruto who was pouting slightly and staring up at him.

"Don't put on that expression." He said, and kicked the outer Naruto hard in the backside, sending him toppling over.

Sakura rushed over to the doppelganger's side and hugged him protectively. "Such awful domestic violence." she said, looking at Sasuke in surprise.

"We're not a married couple!" yelled Sasuke.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is stupid. I'm going home. Naruto can't do missions like this. Fix it quickly, Sakura." he said before turning and walking away.


End file.
